Volume 5
|isbn = 978-4063949476 978-1612629292 |pages = 192 |date = October 17, 2013 November 11, 2014 |prev = Volume 4 |next = Volume 6 |cover = Diane • Hawk • King • Meliodas • Elizabeth |characters = }} Volume 5 is the fifth tankōbon volume of the manga, Nanatsu no Taizai. Chapters *030. *031. *032. *033. *034. *035. *036. *037. *Extra: Story Arcs Fights and Events *Griamore vs. Matrona *Howzer vs. Taizoo *Cain vs. Old Fart *Meliodafu vs. Baan *Matrona vs. Howzer Synopsis Chapter 30 Hendrickson explains that the corpse of the demon was found in the Fairy King's Forest, and also about the power enhancing qualities of its blood. Though hesitant at first, the two apprentices drink the creature's blood. Twigo explodes due to being incompatible to it, while Jericho survives, and becomes part of the New Generation of Holy Knights. Meanwhile, Meliodas and the rest arrive at Vaizel, him speculating of a sacred treasure being one of the items sold in the town's annual flea market. Upon being directed to a battling tournament, Meliodas and Ban readily enroll themselves, and King, who unwittingly joins them. The tournament's participants are shown to also include Howzer. The participants then make their way on top of a giant rock, where the preliminary is declared to begin. Chapter 31 The preliminary round of the Vaizel Fight Festival begins with the referee, Love Helm, announcing the rules. A handful of contestants, including Taizoo, Ban, Meliodas, and a young girl, easily overpower the others. After the preliminary ends, eight contestants advance to the main tournament; King manages to also advance by using his levitation powers. Not long after the drawing of lots to decide the match-ups for the main tournament, the first battle of the first round begins with Matrona, the aforementioned young girl, and Griamore facing off. Just before the battle begins, Matrona removes her cloak, unveiling her identicalness to Elizabeth. Chapter 32 As the battle begins, everyone ponders on Matrona's identity, and she delivers a barrage of attacks, which are all rendered ineffective by Griamore's ability. He uses his barrier' expansion to push Matrona off the ring, and then renews his vow to protect Veronica at all costs. When he declares that he will humiliate Meliodas next, however, Matrona, now enraged, quickly destroys his ability, and then him, with a single punch. Victorious, Matrona skips towards Meliodas, believing her identity to have been discovered, but is greeted by Meliodas' question as to the same. Infuriated, She punches him and leaves, and replies in a surprising manner when King questions her about Diane and Elizabeth. Chapter 33 A shrunken Elizabeth appears from Matrona's bosom, the latter, revealed to be Diane, explains how the both shrunk. Meanwhile, in the battle between Taizoo and Howzer, the latter dominates the former, and finally using his powers to win with ease. Immediately afterwards, King, under the alias of Old Fart, battles Cain, only to be easily defeated even after using his ability, "Disaster". Meanwhile, Howzer discovers that Meliodaz and Baan are, in fact, the Deadly Sins, as he had suspected before. Finally, the final match of the first round is declared as between Meliodas and Ban. Chapter 34 Howzer learns of Meliodas and Ban's identities. As Ban and Meliodas' battle begins, Meliodas punches Ban in the face, which reminds the latter of their first meeting, and how he ended up joining Meliodas for continuing their fight then. In the present, the two prove to be evenly matched, with Ban having the advantage in speed but Meliodas, in his physical strength. The battle causes much damage to the surroundings, and just when Meliodas is about to gain the upper hand, both opponents fall - with Ban ominously pointing his hand towards Meliodas, having used Snatch. Chapter 35 Meliodas and Ban's battle continues, and results in Ban stealing all of his opponent's physical abilities. Chapter 36 Ban and Meliodas' battle finally results in the latter's victory, despite the former having stolen all of his abilities; the phenomenon of Meliodas' eyes turning black, and a strange black colored symbol appearing on his forehead occurs again, and appears to have increased his strength. As Diane then hurriedly hands Meliodas the shrunken Elizabeth before her battle with Howzer, the Sin of Wrath pervertedly looks at Elizabeth. Chapter 37 Diane, who has joined the Vaizel Fight Festival under the name of Matrona, begins her battle with Howzer, and appears to have trouble defending against him. Meanwhile, Cain, during a discussion with Taizoo, appears to know about Danafor's fate. After Diane reveals that she was having trouble only due to her trying to not have Elizabeth's clothes be torn, and displays her strength, Guila and Jericho are shown to be traveling to Vaizel. Finally, as the battle continues, Diane appears to be returning to her normal size. Extra Chapter 2 Guila headed to her house to see her little brother Zeal who then found out that he was being bullied and hit by a few grown men due to their hatred for they father being a coward in the past. Guila treated Zeal wound and promise to him she would do anything for hi. Later that night, Guila armor up and killed the three men for bullying Zeal and headed to the castle to meet up with Jericho and Marmas, and was giving orders from Hendrickson to head to Vaizel. Gallery Volume 5 Full Cover.png|Volume 5 Full Cover Volume 5 Inside Cover.png|Volume 5 Inside Cover Volume 5 page 1.png|First Page after the Cover Volume 5 contents.png|Contents Page Volume 5 Promotional Stand.png|Promotional Stand References Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Manga